


Better Now

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: mimi's one shots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peck on the Lips II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Eddie gets hurt a little. Buck is worried and everything leads into sudden confession.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: mimi's one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaneddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/gifts).



> Well, hello guys.
> 
> This fic is written for evaneddie who gave me this prompt ; 
> 
> _please can you write a short thing of eddie being hurt after a call, nothing major just like a sprained wrist and maybe some scrapes on his face? and buck is cleaning him up, caring for him, leading to a feelings confession and maybe a kiss?_
> 
> This has been originally posted on Tumblr but I want to post here as well, so,
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Eddie smiles lightly, shaking his head as he lets Buck takes his wrist to ice it. He watches him attentively because Buck's face has changed to a serious one as he starts to focus on healing him.

"I told you not to take the rope yet. You took it and now, you're getting the payback for not listening to your best friend." Buck mumbles under his breath while applying bandages on Eddie's wrist. He looks at Eddie for a moment and sees a few scrapes on his face. "Look at your face, man!"

Eddie shrugs. "I can't really see my own face Buck."

Buck rolls his eyes. "We do have a mirror. You know that." He reaches for his little mirror in his locker and puts it right in front of Eddie's face. "You look kinda hot with scrapes."

Eddie gives a sly smirk. "Kinda?"

Buck puts the mirror away, moving away from the bench while furiously blushes. His face is totally red so he hides it inside of his locker, acting like he's looking for something.

"Thank you, Buck." Eddie suddenly says, changing the aura to a emotional one with his voice. He sounds desperate and sad. 

Buck turns after making sure his face isn't red anymore. He looks at Eddie with concern. Slowly, he sits next to him again. Their shoulders crashing against each other. "Don't even think about it, man. You know I've got your back."

Eddie shrugs. "Is that what we are? Friends who got each other's back?" He looks at Buck, who is now taking a bottle of antiseptic for the scrapes.

Buck smiles a little. "I'm pretty sure you're right." He aims his cotton to Eddie's face.

Eddie stops him at once, holding his wrist tightly with his hand. That makes Buck startled. They look into each other's eyes and Eddie shakes his head a little.

"What if I want us to be more than that?"

Eddie's question is all of a sudden. That makes Buck's eyes go wide. But, Eddie is sure with himself. He can feel Buck's arm going loose in his hand. 

"What.. what do you mean?" Buck questions, putting both their arms down. The cotton lays on the bench, ignored.

Eddie looks away for a moment. He swears he sees Hen and Chimney shocked outside. He takes a deep breath and looks back into Buck's ocean eyes. "I love you. I meant that when I said you're the only one I trust with my son. I meant that when I said I've got your back."

Buck backs away a little, chuckling nervously. "In a bro kind of way?"

Eddie shakes his head. He feels hot around his cheeks. Buck is really not taking this confession seriously. "No, I love you for real. Romantically. I want to marry you kind of love."

Buck's mouth is left open. He looks at Eddie and then glances over to Hen and Chimney who are acting like they are not eavesdropping. "Oh?" Buck scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I kind of feel the same?" He says that with doubt, afraid of reactions.

Eddie says no more. He smiles and holds Buck's cheeks with his two hands. "I know you love me."

Buck gets too shy. He breaks away from the touch to take a few breaths. Next, he pecks on Eddie's lips before running away. "I love you!" He runs to the bathroom because he can't handle this.

He leaves Eddie alone at the bench, staring at the open door like an idiot. Well, it takes a few seconds for Eddie to brain everything in and smiles like a teenager in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Request more on my Tumblr.   
> My Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)


End file.
